<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Above by Potkanka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701339">High Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka'>Potkanka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tombvember 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomb Raider (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Above the dirt and drudgery of ordinary people's lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tombvember 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was calm, peaceful, only the muted gurgle of water filters from two large aquariums disturbed the quiet of the spacious, elegant office. Sophia stood perfectly still in front of her floor-to-ceiling windows. They offered an impressive view of London, but… not impressive enough. Or rather, it was her place that lent it its worth, not <em>what</em><span> she could see from that vantage point. Everything she could see was – bot</span><span>h</span><span> figuratively and literally – below her. They were all below her.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sophia was moving her eyes slowly, studying the millions of tiny lights blinking in the nigh-time, her back straight and her chin high. Could anything catch her attention that she would consider worth her while? Doubtful. Still, it was a beautiful view, for knowing </span>
  <em>she</em>
  <span> wasn’t down there among the pedestrians and traffic, among people rushing to manage their insignificant lives or sleeping so they would forget their meaningless existence, </span>
  <span>at least</span>
  <span> for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophia would have never been satisfied being no-one, and </span>
  <span>had never hesitated to use others, make them serve </span>
  <span>as </span>
  <span>rather</span>
  <span> excellent stepping stones – truly the only moments any of them could </span>
  <span>have </span>
  <span>consider</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> themselves useful, if </span>
  <span>only</span>
  <span> they could eve</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span> comprehend her brilliance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had worked long and hard – she was still working, still searching and experimenting – and the fruits of her labour were fully deserved. Only the best </span>
  <span>results</span>
  <span> could stay with her. Fruits that would be rather… rotten, couldn’t keep spreading their rot in her presence and were swept to the depths where they belonged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only she </span>
  <span>could be at the top, </span>
  <span>the most successful, most beautiful, most cunning…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or perhaps?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophia smiled in anticipation. Perhaps there was someone else, worthy to share the spotlight. Clever, gorgeous, ruthless… Sophia would never have imagined herself sharing, but then again, perhaps she had just never found anyone worthy of her favour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  Yes, she had decided, she would extend the offer. And if she were to be refused, as unimaginable as that would be… She would make <span>sure </span>
  <span>to clear her exalted position of any possible usurpers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the </span>
  <span>perfectly conditioned air</span>
  <span> of her</span>
  <span> office floated faint noises, shuffles. Someone was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophia turned, leisurely walked to her chair, </span>
  <span>her heels clicking on the marble,</span>
  <span> and sat down. </span>
  <span>The</span>
  <span> Eye of Isis </span>
  <span>lay </span>
  <span>before her, </span>
  <span>a sceptre just like for an empress. Fitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lara Croft walked in, radiant and confident.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Ah, Miss Croft. I take it you are ready to sign on?”</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>